


How Big Is It?

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fanfic I wrote so I hope you all like it. ;-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Big Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic I wrote so I hope you all like it. ;-)

Michael and Gavin were best friends. Though Gavin always annoyed Michael to no end, and Michael always yelled at him, they had the biggest bonds out of anybody in the Achievement Hunter Office. However, they always loved touching and feeling up each other. And by touching, I mean full on crotch grabbing, ass grabbing, face touching, and playing footsies under their desks. Both Gavin and Michael loved touching each other and they always were very handsy with each other. It all started with Gavin and Michael hanging out in Michael’s apartment, just drinking beer, eating pizza, and playing video games. Ever since Lindsay and Michael broke up, Gavin and Michael had gotten extremely closer. . As always, their conversations turned to talking about dicks.

"Yeah so I saw my dad’s dick and it was really huge! I mean it was as big and as thick as my leg" Michael said as they played Halo 4.

Gavin stared at him with wide eyes, mouth opened wide in shock. “Bullshit” he gasped.

"Nope, it’s the truth. It was really big I shit you not" Michael said with a chuckle.

They remained silent for a few minutes before Gavin asked “how big are you?”

Michael paused the game and looked his friend in the eye. “Do you want to see it?” he asked blushing. Gavin swallowed and nodded.

Michael put the controller on the coffee table and sat back on the couch. He looked Gavin in his beautiful green eyes. He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly. He pushed his pants down to his knees. Gavin could clearly see a huge bulge through Michael’s boxers and licked his lips. Michael then hooked his thumbs into the hem of his boxers and pulled them down to his knees too.

What Gavin saw was truely amazing. Michael’s dick was fucking huge! He could clearly see a large blue vein running up to the head which was a perfect helmet-shape. His foreskin was pulled back and his dick was standing up.

Gavin swallowed thickly and said “H-How big is it?” he said nervously.

Michael smiled slightly, “it’s 11 inches. 13 when it’s completely hard like it is now.”

"And how thick is it?"

"2 inches thick" he said, sounding triumphant.

Gavin stared at his dick, thinking "Holy shit. That’s not going to fit inside me, is it?"

"You can touch it,Gav. I don’t mind."

Gavin looked at him and nervously raised his hand for his cock. His heart was pounding hard in his chest.

"It’s not gonna bite, Gav. Just touch it" he teased lightly.

Gavin nodded his head and wrapped his hand around Michael’s dick, making him gasp lightly. Gavin started to slowly stroke the long length. His cock was so large he couldn’t get his thumb and fingers around it. He continued stroking him pulling his foreskin back with each stroke.

Michael was moaning softly as Gavin jerked him off. “Oh God, Gav” he groaned closing his eyes.

Gavin raised his head to look at Michael’s face as he stroked him. Michael opened his eyes and looked back at him. They stared into each others eyes and brought their faces closer to each other and kissed each others lips. They first started out slowly testing the waters, then they fully kissed each other. Their tongues battling each other for dominance, with Gavin still stroking him. They pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting their lips together. Michael’s tongue sweeped out to break it off and said huskily “I want your mouth on me.”

Gavin obeyed, moving his head down to the tip of his dick. He stared up at Michael with eyes dilated with lust and licked the precum that was there and started lapped at it.

Michael threw his head back and moaned loudly as Gav sucked his head. “oh fuck yes, mmm” he moaned. He threaded his fingers into his hair and held on. Gavin licked up and down on Michael’s cock, still sucking the tip. Gavin opened his mouth and sucked all of his length, stroking where he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

Michael was panting hard and was groaning deeply . “Gavin, oh God Gav. I’m gonna cum, gonna cum” he said breathlessly.

Gavin took his mouth off of his cock and stroked him feriously, sucking on Michael’s balls.

"Mmm-Oh shit Gavin!" he shouted as he came, his cum shooting onto his stomach that he exposed previously.

Gavin looked at the cum on his stomach and licked it off, moaning at the taste. “mmm, tastes good” he whispered huskily.

Michael looked down at Gavin as he calmed down his breathing down. He pulled the Brit up and kissed him roughly.

They pulled each others clothes off kissing every inch of bare skin that was exposed. Michael picked Gavin up, carrying him into his bedroom. Michael sat Gavin down on the edge of the bed and continued kissing his mouth, their tongues dancing together. Michael pulled away and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Get on your hands and knees, Gav" he said breathlessly.

Gavin nodded and turned over on the bed getting into position like Michael requested. Michael draped himself over his back, pressing kisses into his back. He led his kisses down to Gavin’s ass. He kissed both cheeks sucking on them. He placed his hands on his ass and spread his cheeks, licking his asshole.

Gavin moaned Michael’s name as he tongued his hole. It felt so good with his tongue up his ass, licking around the rim.

Michael stopped licking his asshole and reached over to the table next to bed. He pulled the drawer open and produced a small bottle of lube. He sat up and lubed up his dick, getting it all slick. He used the rest and rubbed it on Gavin’s entrance, fingering to prepare him. He then grabbed his cock and pressed the tip against his hole and moved in slowly. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut.

"Relax Gav, just relax" Michael said reassuringly. He continued pressing forward until all of him was inside Gavin.

Michael paused to let Gavin get used to it. Once he was sure that Gavin was ready, He pulled back and pushed back in. He continued this rhythm slowly and progressively went faster. His thrust eventually went harder until he was thoroughly fucking Gavin.

"Oh, Michael. Oh yes, fuck me harder, baby fuck me" Gavin groaned loudly rocking with each thrust given to him. "Give it to me, Michael, give it to me."

Michael agreed and pounded Gavin even harder, squeezing his waist tight.

"Like this Gav, you want me to fuck you like this, baby?" he moaned and kept thrusting harder inside him, his balls slapping against Gavin’s ass.

They kept quiet, with the only noises in the room was slapping skins, moans and groans, and the loud panting from the two.

Michael laid himself over Gavin’s back and bit into his neck, pounding him even harder.

"Oh yes Michael, yes just like that. Don’t stop, please don’t stop, ugh" Gavin yelled.

"Oh shit baby, you’re so tight. Oh fuck you’re so tight, Gavin" Michael whispered roughly. He kept fucking him harder and harder. "Oh Gavin, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk after this" he ground out in his ear.

"Oh, Michael you’re so fucking big. It feels like you’re stretching my asshole apart. Oh God, it’s so good" Gavin moaned.

Michael pounded inside of Gavin so hard, he made Gavin fall onto his elbows on the bed, providing a perfect angle to go deeper inside of him. Micheal stopped and pulled Gavin closer and went back inside of Gavin much deeper.

Gavin’s eyes opened wider and his mouth fell open with how deep Michael was going. “Oh fuck yes!” he shouted.

"Oh shit Gav, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum Gavin" Michael groaned. Michael then squeezed harder on his waist thrusted hard and fast inside of him, his hips a blur as he pounded the Brit.

"Inside. I want you to cum inside, Michael!" Gavin gasped out.

"Ugh fuck baby. I’m gonna cum-gonna-cum-gonna-" Michael shouted. He reached for Gavin’s dick and stroked him fast.

"Michael!"

"Gavin!"

Then they both came with Michael cumming in Gavin’s ass and Gavin cumming in Michael’s hand and on the bed.

Michael pulled out, some of his cum dripping out of Gavin’s hole and they both dropped like dead weight on the bed. They laid there, both breathing hard and sweating.

They turned in the bed and just looked into each others eyes. Michael wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him close to his sweaty chest and Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist. Michael brushed Gavin’s damp bangs away from his sweaty forehead and kissed his temple.

Gavin smiled and pressed kisses into Michael’s wet chest and nuzzled into him.

"Michael?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean your my boyfriend now?" he asked.

"If you want then yeah, your my boyfriend then baby" Michael whispered back.

Gavin smiled and kissed him on the lips gently and snuggled into his chest. “Good” he said softly.

Michael smiled and pressed his lips to his forehead gently.

"I love you,Gav" Michael whispered.

"I love you too, Michael."

Then they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
